A Trip Of A Lifetime
by Houseoftards
Summary: Donovan Howard is a American foreigner visiting Shin Tokyo on a trip he has been saving up for his whole life. But when he gets to the city, he gets sucked up into something BIG. Woman fighting each other with superpowers? It seemed like something straight out of an Anime, but what can he say? it's not like the man does not have something up his sleeve. [ OC, Harem, First 'Draft']


**"Arriving to, Shin Tokyo."** The speakers said, the train seemed to be filled to the brim with people, put together like sardines in a can. Eerily quiet, just the bumps and the sound from the tracks being used by the bullet train. Out of the huge group of people in the car, we see a young man with Blonde hair and Blue eyes, wearing a plaid red top over a white T-shirt and Jeans. He had hisheadphones in his ears, his head bobbing lightly to rhythm that' flowing threw his head. His name, was Donovan Howard, fresh out of high school, and in a brand new country.

Don looked down at his phone and saw more news adverts, general weather and how it's going to affect the week. He also sees and article on M.B.I, the world's biggest company. They came out of the woodwork just a few years ago and already reached a point of success to drown out Microsoft, Apple, and Google. Around 6 months ago, Tokyo, Japan got bought. LITERALLY, bought out and was now owned by M.B.I, most governments are trying to figure out if this makes the city its own sovereign state.

'Jesus, What the hell are they gonna by next, The whole country?' Don thought, it baffled him to no end. But it added to the interesting mystique of Japan, giving him more of a reason to be excited to be coming hear. For him it's was a chance to get away from the Hellfire he thought was America, and wanted to see for himself what it would be like to be in a different country, and he wanted to know what it felt like to be a foreigner in a new country. He looked up from his pandering to see people starting to file out of the crowded train cars, he sits up and grabs his book bag and walks off the train. He started to make his way thru the crowded station, dodging people left and right, he made his way to the first line of security was a machine that looked like a X-Ray machine used by airports, but jacked on tech steroids. It scanned you life support systems, recognize your personal information, terrifying what technology can do for you. He pasts threw the 'gate' and made his way up the staircase. He came upon the last step and finally looked up, he took his ear buds out and his eyes grew wide.

"Heh….Dad, I finally made it…" He says to himself, the city streets giving him great joy and happiness. The Kanji and Katakana plastered everywhere, the beautiful smell of the air, the people going about their daily lives. He has finally made it, Tokyo, now Shin Tokyo, his residence for the next 6 months. He started to walk down the streets, absorbing the sights and sounds. Street vendors can be seen, shrines, people happily greeting him. He looked threw the crowds and then time seemed to freeze, he looked ahead to see waving blonde hair, and a black robe in the crowd. As quick as it came, it was gone and time seemed to go back to normal. 'Huh, who was that?' Don thought, everything seemed to feel….weird.

Still navigating thru the busy streets of Japan, Don bumped into a young man with his nose dug into a paper, Don heard a yelp as the man fell down. He was slightly pushed and looked down to see a dark haired man. "Oh! Sorry." Don quickly apologized in rough Japanese. He crouched down and helped the man up, he had Dark hair, white skin, a regular Japanese guy.

"Oh! Don't worry." said the man, He gave a sheepish smile and gave put his hand. Don scratched behind his head and gave Minato a beaming smile, eyes closed, "Man, first day head I almost ran a dude over." He said to himself and Minato seemed to hear him and smiled as well.

"Eh, don't worry. We all can be clumsy sometimes." He said, he puts his hand out.

"The names Minato, nice to meet you." The young man says,

"Donovan Howard, Don for short." He said, shaking the young man's hand. After a few shakes he put his hand away. They both talked for awhile, talking about there separate culture of Japan and U.S. The 2 men exchanged numbers to keep in contact, it seemed to be the beginning of a fruitful friendship.

(2 Hours later)

After getting lost a few times, Don finally made it to his location. There was a small sign on the front gate, it was in Katakana but Don could read it. It translated to the Izumo Inn, his refuge for the next few months as lives in Japan. The rent had been cheap and it only had a few residents. Walking up to the gate, Don looked down at some of the small rocks below his feet, he took out his hand from his warm pocket, he moved his wrist ever so slightly. The rocks then started to move, but only for a second.

"Heh, still got it." He says to himself, a sound of a gate opening takes his eyes from the ground and to a beautiful, mature, blue haired woman. She wore a Kimono and her face pale as snow, she then bowed her head.

"Welcome to the Izumo Inn, I hope you enjoy your stay." she said, her presence was almost heavenly, she gracefully took a another step forward Don's jaw was almost to the floor, he shook his head. "T-Thank You." He said, bowing his head.

"Well, Are you gonna come in or freeze to death out here?" she asks with a smile, Don nodded and made his way past the gate and inside the inn. Once he walked threw the front door he took off his shoes and left them near the door. He walked down the hallway, following the lady to the dining room. He looked to see food already made and people eating at the table, said people at the table stopped what they were doing and looked up at Don. Miya walked and bent down to the end of the table, sitting on her knees. "Well." She says to the 2 people, "Introduce yourself to our new guest." She said with a smile, the first one to speak up was a brown haired girl.

"Hi! The names Uzume." she said with a bright smile, she held a flirtatious energy to her, not only that she was very attractive indeed. Don turned his head to the man who was slowly sipping his tea, he raised his hand in a wave.

"Sup, names Homura." He greeted. Don bowed his, "Nice to meet you both." He said in return, "Could I sit down and eat?" He asked the blue haired woman. She nodded her head and Don sat down.

"Hey, I never got your name." Don said to the blue haired woman.

"Oh! My apologies." She said, "My name is Miya. Nice to meet you." She said, Don nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you as well." He says. The night continued, Don had pleasant conversation with the rest of the tenants, Miya seemed like a lovely lady, Uzume was friendly. But also a bit perverted, Then there was Homura, a nice dude, Very quiet but respectful. After dinner they both talked for a bit.

"So!" Don says, going upstairs and back to his room. Homura was showing him his room, "Where you from originally ?" He asks, trying to break the ice.

"Tokyo, I've never really wanted to leave the city." Homura says, he looks over to Don. "So how's America?" He asks,

"Well, if you have been watching the news. A new president and have more problems than a college math course," Don said offhandedly, that got a chuckle out of the white haired man. "So why are you staying in the city?" Don asks,

Homura stopped and turned around to Don, he put his hand on his chin. "Family." He says, he then points to a open door, "Here's your room. Miya will tell you the house rules tomorrow morning." He says, Don thanked the man and went inside the room, he dropped his stuff onto the ground and looked around the room.

It seemed pretty traditional, wooden flooring and sliding doors. He walked around the room to get a feel for it, he came upon the window and looked out of it. He sees the large backyard with hung up clothes, a Large tree stuck in the corner. He looked up into the night sky and to the brightly lit moon. "This trip." He says, "Is gonna be something I will always remember, might meet some friends." He smiles, he goes to his sleeping mat and gets tucked into bed.

"Hell, I might get a girlfriend." He says to himself, he giggled at that. "Hehehe, probably not. But I can always dream." Don then started to close his eyes, letting the sleep and exhaustion take him.

(Dreamscape)

All Don heard was wind blowing threw his ears, he opens his eyes to see that he was floating in the air over land. He turned his head all around, and to his surprise he was flying. He was starting to freak out, then out of nowhere he saw a explosion of fire, he shielded himself from it as he went threw the flames. It did not harm him surprisingly, he shakes his head. But he still was having a dilemma, he was falling, and for Don. One word could describe it,

"ffffFFFFFFUUUUUU **UUUUUUUUUUU** -" He was then interrupted when sheets started to cover his body and mouth, they all of a sudden made him calm and he could no describe it. It blinked and he was on the ground, and the sheets were gone. He looked ahead and saw a wall of darkness approaching him, it looked like it reached all the way up to the sky and was like a tsunami wave.

Don started to just run in the opposite direction, running across the grassy field until a hand touched his shoulder and he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned his head to see the wall right behind him and a hand sticking out of it and a sentence that sent shockwaves of fear into his body.

 **"FOUND YOU!"** It said as darkness overtook his body.

(Real World)

Don jumped up from his bed with his eyes wide open, he was breathing hard. His hand went up to his chest, feeling his heart going almost a million miles a minute.

"Wh-what the hell?"

( ** _To Be continued_** )

 **Hello! The name is Tard and I want to thank you for reading this chapter. This is more or less a project I have been working on for a few months. I'm very inexperienced as a writer and hope that this was not a bad start.** **Anyways, I wanted to ask if any of you want to contribute by being a Co-Writer on this Idea. If you do just leave a review or PM me. Anyways I thank you all and please, do criticize my work. It will only get me better.**


End file.
